Descent Into Madness
by Kream45
Summary: Midoriya made a critical mistake during his last rescue mission, resulting in the death of several innocent people. This story starts off on the day after the tragedy, and follows Izuku as he struggles internally with regrets and insecurities.


UA Academy dorms, 8 AM. Izuku opened his eyes and lied there for a few more minutes, completely still. He then shut his eyes for a brief moment, and after taking a deep breath he got up.

Izuku put on a fresh pair of underwear and his usual school uniform. He then walked out of his room, to join others, who were most likely already finishing their breakfast.

Meanwhile in Innistrad…

Thraben, the capital city of Innistrad, was under attack. The werewolves were lurking in the shadows, waiting for a perfect moment to start the hunt. The few last soldiers of Thraben army gathered at the gate, place most susceptible to enemy attack.

"I don't think we're gonna survive this night…" Odric, an old soldier, said to the rest. "Our people have not eaten for a couple of days, and our numbers drop every day."

"You can't think that way, Odric." High Priest Mikaeus put his hand on Odric's shoulder. "We need to have faith in our lord and savior, Avacyn."

"Avacyn isn't coming to help us, old man." Thalia, a young soldier, said. "We can only trust ourselves."

"This is blasphemy, don't talk like that." Mikaeus scowled at her, "We must believe in our lord Avacyn."

Then, a piercing howl shrilled through the night air. Citizens of Thraben, already uneasy, started praying for their lives. The werewolves were coming.

"They're coming! Prepare for battle!" Odric shouted, and everyone prepared their weapons.

Mikaeus grabbed onto his medallion with a firm grip, and started his battle prayers, to instill courage in the soldiers' hearts.

Suddenly, a herd of shadowy beasts lunged out of the dark forest in the distance. They were barely visible in the dark, but more than anything, the sound of their giant paws running and the nightmarish growls were absolutely frightening for the people of Thraben.

The guards put their weapons in front of them, archers on the walls ignited the arrows using torch fire.

"Lads, I want you all to know that I couldn't possibly ask for better soldiers." Odric said. "May this fight be… Hey, Thalia, where the fuck are you going?"

Thalia ran towards the werewolves without a weapon.

"THALIA! Get the fuck back on your position!" Odric yelled.

"What is that woman doing?!" Mikaeus shouted.

"I HAVE A PLAN!" Thalia shouted back. "Don't attack the werewolves! Trust me!"

"What the fuck?!" Odric yelled.

Him and his soldiers watched in fear as the werewolves surrounding Thalia.

"Hey, werewolves, let's talk." Thalia said.

Odric and everyone else could not believe what they just heard.

One of the werewolves, a really big, furry boi, approached Thalia and replied:

"Of course, let us have a talk."

"WHAT?!" Odric shouted.

Thalia looked back and waved her hand at him as if to say "don't interrupt".

"So? What do you fancy talking about, human woman?" The werewolf asked.

"Well, first of all, you're like, really big." Thalia said. "What a fucking absolute unit you are."

"Why, thank you." The werewolf replied politely. "As a matter of fact, I'm the leader of this werewolf pack, thanks to my size and strength alone."

"Wow, must be cool to be a werewolf, and an alpha werewolf at that.

"I must admit, being a werewolf has a lot of benefits."

"Anyway, please don't eat us, dear werewolves. UnU" Thalia pleaded.

"But if we don't eat you all, we are going to starve to death, little human." The werewolf replied.

"What if I tell you about a village, around fifty miles north of Thraben? You couldn't possibly find it yourselves, it's very well hidden, and it's got a lot of tasty people."

"Hmm…" The werewolf squinted.

"Please? :)"

"Alright, I suppose we can go there first. UwU"

"OwO That's great!"

"Where is said village located?"

"In the mountains fifty miles north of here, deep in a spruce forest. You should be able to locate it once you reach a mountain stream and then following it until you find a mill. From there, it should be relatively easy to find the village."

"Splendid. We will proceed there right away. But under one condition." The werewolf said. "Can you in any way make up for the fact that we're being nice enough to go eat another village instead of just eating this one, since we're already here?"

"But… I don't have anything OnO." Thalia replied.

"I mean, like a small gift, or perhaps some apples?"

"Uhh... QnQ"

She knew it would be impolite if she didn't thank the werewolves enough for not eating her and her town, so she had to think fast.

"Jeez, well, if you really have nothing, some souvenir would be cool… or like, I don't know, even a 'thank you' would…"

"How about we have a ganbgang?" Thalia said the first thing that came to her mind. She thought a little bit too fast xdd

The werewolves all looked at her in shock.

"Oh, umm, I mean, you said a 'thank you' would be enough, right?" Thalia quickly tried to fix what she fucked up.

"To be honest, now that you've mentioned a gangbang, I suppose that's gonna do it." The big werewolf stated.

"Wait, like, hehehe, I don't know why I said that XD please, don't do that, I mean, that's just crazy, right? XD ;-; pls?"

"I'm afraid there's no going back now." The werewolf said. "Let us begin then."

The werewolf then grabbed Thalia and ran away with her back to the forest. All other werewolves followed him.

Odric and Mikaeus had no words to describe what they just witnessed.

Next day morning, Thalia returned to Thraben. No armor, ass completely devastated, drenched in fucking CUM. She was given the title of Guardian of Thraben by the people. Thanks to her sacrifice, Thrabens had more time to prepare defenses.

But before the werewolves even attacked again, Avacyn, Angel of Hope, protector of Innistrad, finally made her appearance, destroying all evil. Thalia was like "lol XDD", because she didn't really even know what they were going to do if the werewolves made their comeback.

Innistrad was finally safe, and everyone lived happily ever after.

Now let's go back to Izuku Midoriya.

He killed himself, the end XDDD


End file.
